Neville Longbottom would have done well in Hufflepuff
by truemizzie
Summary: Hatstalls, from Pottermore: "In Neville's case, the Hat was determined to place him in Gryffindor: Neville, intimidated by that house's reputation for bravery, requested a placing in Hufflepuff. Their silent wrangling resulted in triumph for the Hat." These are some imaginings of Neville throughout the years, had the Hat yielded to his request.


_"The hat took a long time to decide with Neville. When it finally shouted, "GRYFFINDOR," Neville ran off still wearing it, and had to jog back amid gales of laughter to give it to "MacDougal, Morag.""_

 **First Year**

Imagine 11-year-old Neville Longbottom being cheered on and instantly welcomed by a table full of yellow-clad Hufflepuffs.

Imagine the Sorting Hat vindicating his belief in loyalty and friendship, and not intimidating him with Gryffindor's reputation for bravery.

Imagine his housemates telling him how cool his toad Trevor is, or helping him up after he falls off his broomstick.

Imagine one of the older Hufflepuffs reminding him to go back to his room to grab his robe as soon as his Remembrall starts to glow red.

 **Second Year**

Imagine 12-year-old Neville Longbottom being part of a group of best friends, instead of duos, like Harry and Ron, or Seamus and Dean.

Imagine him never sitting lonely in his bed, hoping that the other Gryffindor boys would include him in their conversations.

Imagine them visiting Justin Finch-Fletchley in the Hospital Wing, sharing stories about their day, and trying to find ways to keep him feeling included.

Imagine the rest of them walking around Hogwarts together, guarding each other from whatever was petrifying students in the hallways, and not feeling scared as long as they had each other.

 **Third Year**

Imagine 13-year-old Neville Longbottom feeling sick around the Dementors, and his housemates sneaking into the kitchens to steal him some chocolate.

Imagine them standing up to Snape on his behalf.

Imagine them convincing him that one teacher's contempt had nothing to do with who he was as a person.

Imagine his Boggart being a memory of his parents instead of Severus Snape, and his housemates giving him the support he needs to open up about Bellatrix Lestrange.

Imagine him not feeling as though he needs to hide his past in order to seem brave.

 **Fourth Year**

Imagine 14-year-old Neville Longbottom looking up to Cedric Diggory as an example of Hufflepuffs being not only loyal, but also courageous and strong.

Imagine his housemates suggesting that he and Hannah Abbott attend the Yule Ball together, and Hannah saying it would be fun.

Imagine them cheering on Cedric together, and supporting one another after he dies.

 **Fifth Year**

Imagine 15-year-old Neville Longbottom joining the DA, and befriending Harry as an equal rather than the sad, lonely boy from his dorm room.

Imagine Neville becoming better at spells, and his housemates not reacting to it in shock, but rather commending him on his hard work.

Imagine Neville standing up to Umbridge, not because he wants to impress the other Gryffindors, but because the way she treats students isn't fair.

Imagine Susan Bones healing his hand with a Murtlap Essence after he'd spent an evening writing lines with Harry Potter, the two of them learning together what it means to be a martyr.

Imagine Hannah Abbott going to St. Mungo's with him, and Neville introducing her to his grandparents as his girlfriend.

Imagine his mother giving Hannah a gum wrapper.

Imagine Neville not feeling alone and embarrassed when Harry, Ron, and Hermione find him there.

 **Sixth Year**

Imagine 16-year-old Neville Longbottom feeling terrified after Bellatrix Lestrange escapes from Azkaban, and Ernie Macmillan threatening to tear her apart her if she dares come anywhere near Hogwarts.

Imagine Ernie helping his classmates to study for the NEWTs, and Neville getting the best grades of his life.

Imagine Neville being invited to join the Slug Club and turning it down because he doesn't need that kind of vindication.

Imagine him inviting Luna to hang out with the rest of his housemates, and the group of them eating candies from the kitchens while Luna tells amazing stories about creatures they've never heard of before.

Imagine Neville feeling so included that he's empowered to make his friends from other Houses feel the same way.

 **Seventh Year**

Imagine 17-year-old Neville Longbottom staying at Hogwarts and protecting the other students from the Carrows, not because he's one of the few Gryffindors left to lead them, but because he's the student most prepared and willing to do so.

Imagine him after having found his courage years earlier, and using it not to prove he was worthy of his house name, but to help those those that he cared about.

Imagine him defeating Nagini with a Venemous Tentacula instead of Gryffindor's sword, leaving that for Ginny Weasley- and opportunity for her to reclaim the identity stolen by Tom Riddle's abuse in her first year.

 **Seventh Year (Again)**

Imagine Harry Potter telling Neville about the prophecy, and Neville feeling rightfully wronged that no one ever told him, but comfortable enough in his own skin to accept that he mattered anyway.

 **Life After Hogwarts**

Imagine Neville Longbottom maintaining a friendship with his Head of House, Pomona Sprout, and her offering him her job after retirement. Imagine him taking care of all the kids sorted into Hufflepuff, and teaching them that it isn't "the boring House", but rather a place where they can take time to nurture their skills, and more importantly, their values.

Imagine the most frightening thing Neville ever does being his proposal to Hannah Abbott, and her laughing as she accepts.

Imagine them getting married in a magical garden.

Imagine their pride in their children getting sorted into whichever House they feel most comfortable in.

 **Neville Longbottom became a true Gryffindor, but imagine all the years he could have felt accepted into the House of his choice, Hufflepuff. Imagine him skipping all of those years of feeling inadequate, and making friends that accepted him from the very start. Imagine Neville Longbottom doing very well in Hufflepuff. Can you?**


End file.
